softwirefandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Dasher
Background Richard is the 4th Dasher born to Max the Darkus and Gemzy the Hedgehog. He was given the ability to wield fire along with two twin kunai knives which he named Stabby and Cutty as a young child. He and his close friend Luis the hawk joined a mobian training facility known as run by an elite human president. Along this travel he encountered a young girl named Lindsey from a rival camp where they battled each other for the green chaos gem. He and his brothers fought a demon king named Cryox who's intentions were to turn Earth into a fully realized hell. After defeating him, Richard returned to support his friends to fend off hell spawned creatures attacking random villages in south emerall. The result was Richard being separated from his spiritually liked spears stabby and cutty, and separation from his love, Lindsey. Eventually they were reunited and put an end to the demonic menace. In the end he settled down having 9 kids and occasionally stepping in to fend off new threats along side the other generation 2 Dashers. History Richard Dasher was born February 10th, Age 3401, at exactly 9:22 PM. He was Max and Gemzy's first red clad child and first pyromancer Dasher to ever be born. Alongside his twin brother Demariog, they were nurtured and cared for at the tower until they were ready to be trained by their Father. At some point during his early childhood he received his 2 spears and formed a bond with them. At the age of 7, he, his brothers and their father set out for a training session in a geyser field when their Mother went into labor, this day was the birth of their sister Snowflake; the second pyromancer Dasher to be born. More to be added.... Fighting Fade After tracking down Phantos through Metalloid's memory, Richard offers to go finish the job himself but is forcefully accompanied by Casey. They then venture into Blackdoom Tower and find Fade in Phantos' place. He blatantly mocks Richard for failing to save his own mother and allowing Shane to be beaten and tortured by Bannister. Richard ignores these comments and engages him in battle. When Richard gains the upper hand, Fade blasts Casey through the chest forcing Richard to save his brother which allows Fade to escape. Appearance In most portrayals of the character, he is seen wearing a black t-shirt, a black cowboy hat, torn jeans, and red air shoes. Occasionally a yellow scarf as well. As a child, his appearance was almost very similar with the exceptions of the torn jeans and yellow scarf. In the Dasher Bros. He wore a black t-shirt, blue shorts, a black cowboy hat, and black air shoes. This is very similar to his appearance in later portrayals such as The Awesome Sonic Club (Discontinued). His video game appearances feature him without any clothing with only shoes. This was seen in sharkbros999's series Mobius Wars, along with Sonic Mix Show He has also made appearances in shanethehedgehog500's series Rise of the Dark Brotherhood. More to be added... Personality Richard's personality has varied in his appearances. He is often portrayed as a hero; fighting for truth and justice. Although he has been portrayed as villain as well in Rise of the Dark Brotherhood. In the future he has usually come off as a good guy to protect his family from common threats such as Bannister and Cryox. More to be added... Appearances •Sonic Mix Show (2011-2012) •Sonic's Revenge (2011) •Mobius Wars (2012) •Super Mario Kart Racers (2013) •The Awesome Sonic Club (2011-2014) •Richard's First Day (2013) •shanethehedgehog500 Bloopers (2013-2016) •Rise of the Dark Brotherhood (2015-2016) Trivia · Richard's appearance appears to be based off of Shadow the Hedgehog. · Richard along with Shane were both created in the form of Humans back in 2005. · While he can be considered a hero, he has taken on villainous roles. Gallery richard2.png|Richard's Profile on Planet Sentron 53414.jpg|Richard's Appearance in the Dasher Bros. footage_1.png|Richard and Shane in Shane the Hedgehog with Richard gameplay Footage_14.png|''Shane the Hedgehog w/ Richard'' richard3.png|Richard vs. SMG4 Richard4.png|Richard Unconscious in Mobius Wars Richard5.png|Richard's First Day render.png|Richard's Render in Softwire Battle what's the big deal.png|Richard stnads alongside Lindsey in Triple Threat battle render.png|Old Artwork of Richard fighting Platinus from Magnetar DEFEAT.png|Richard, Shane and Aiden lie down defeated by Drahcir Character Select 2.png|Richard in Shane Battle 7134783-1-.png|Richard as he appears on The Awesome Sonic Club RICHARDfull.png|Richard's full body shot